Falling and Coming Back Again
by Kristin Ohman
Summary: *Chapter 2 up* Harry's summer doesn't go as planned. Pg13 for attempted suicide and depression
1. To Whom It May Concern...

Falling and Coming Back Again  
  
By Kristin Ohman  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling. Plot belongs to the college student named above.  
  
A/n: I'd like to think Lavender Ice for betaing. I'd also like to thank Fiction Alley and the Werewolf Regestry for inspiring me and for making me laugh.  
  
Chapter 1: To Whom it May Concern  
  
  
  
To whom it may concern:  
  
My name is Harry Potter. I am 15 years old and a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. About a month ago a boy named Cedric was killed by the Dark Lord right in front of me. I still have nightmares about it; I blame myself for his death.  
  
Right now I am at the Dursley's. They've started to treat me like they used to. I'm not allowed up in that bedroom upstairs anymore. Uncle Vernon says that I lost the privilege of having that room when I left last summer. They make me stay in the cupboard now, though all of my things are still upstairs. They also keep me busy with housework. I feel like I deserve all of this, as though this is my punishment for what happened to Cedric.  
  
But lately it has become unbearable. My Godfather, Sirius, is a wanted man. I have been writing him, but I feel guilty for taking up his time. He should be enjoying himself, not worrying about me.  
  
Sometimes I think that everyone would be better off if I disappeared or died. Especially these days. I brought Voldemort back. Maybe if I weren't here, he would still be gone.  
  
I'm going to do something about this. This past week I have found the courage to do something that I have though about doing for quite some time. They are all out of the house right now, and I'm up in my old room. By the time they think about coming up to the room to find me, I should be dead.  
  
I don't want anyone to cry over me. I've never deserved half of the attention that I received over the years. I'm no one special; sometimes I think that this is just a huge nightmare that I'll wake up from some day. Well, I'll find out if that's true or not soon.  
  
  
  
Good Bye everyone.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry folded up the letter and set it on his desk. Hedwig was at Hermione's, so he shut the window and pulled the curtains. His room was clean and he hid his wand and other school supplies under the loose floorboard. He looked over his room one last time before locking the door.  
  
Harry picked up the razor blade that he had stolen from the bathroom. He took a deep breath as he cut first his right wrist, then the left, with three deep slices. Harry dropped the razor on the floor as he stared at the blood on his hands. He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes.  
  
Harry's final thought was how he was finally free. 


	2. Waking Up

Chapter 2: Waking up

"I just don't understand…."

"We all knew that he has been under great stress lately…."

"And that uncle of his! How could he have…."

Harry woke up to the sounds of two voices talking. He kept his eyes closed and just listened. He vaguely remembered doing something before he went to sleep, but didn't understand why those voices were there. They were so familiar, but he couldn't recognize them. Slowly, he opened his eyes to look around. It registered in his mind that he was in a hospital, though Harry couldn't remember why he was there at first. Then he remembered what he had done. Harry sighed, getting the attention of the other two people in the room.

"Hello Harry. I see that you decided to wake up finally," Professor Dumbledore said, coming over to the bed.

"Sir?" Harry said quietly. He didn't understand how he got to the hospital or why Dumbledore was there.

"I am sure that you have many questions, Harry, as we have some for you as well. But you need to rest, so we shall talk later." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked up at his Headmaster, all ready to ask more questions, but his eyes kept closing. Finally, he went back to sleep.

*****

It seemed like only minutes later when Harry woke again, though it was actually the next day.. Sitting up, he glanced around the empty hospital room he was in.

Harry had a private hospital room. There wasn't much furniture in it, it was actually quite plain, with just his bed, a couple of chairs on either side of the bed, a bedside table that held an alarm clock and a muggle phone. There was even a television bolted to one of the ceiling corners. A window faced a small park across the street from the hospital.

Harry took all this in as he looked at his wrapped wrists for the first time. He could remember clearly what happened that night, about writing that note and slitting his wrists. He was actually surprised that they didn't hurt anymore. They did itch, but they no longer hurt. Harry was about to try to take off the bandages so that he could scratch the itch when someone came in through the door.

"Hello Harry. I see that you're finally awake." Minerva McGonagall said as she and Albus Dumbledore came in.

"Hello Professor." Harry said, eyeing them wearily.

McGonagall smiled slightly. She noticed that Harry was rubbing his wrists and asked if they hurt. When Harry said that they itched, she muttered a spell to stop the itch.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly. "But professor, where am I? How did I get here? And why are you here?"

"I believe I can answer that," Dumbledore said, sitting down in one of the chairs by the bed. "You are at St. Mary's Hospital in London. St. Mary's is a mixed hospital, so I thought that you would be more comfortable here than a purely magical hospital, such as St. Mungo's.

"You are here because your Aunt Petunia found you before you had lost too much blood. She called for an ambulance that took you to the nearest muggle hospital. She found your letter, Harry. She was very upset when I talked to her."

"But how did you find out…."

"Your neighbor, Arabella Figg, is a witch. When she had seen you being put into the ambulance, she owled me. I came as soon as I could. Petunia showed me the letter, Harry. I had not realized before then the affects this past year has had on you. Perhaps I was wrong to have sent you back to your relatives. At the time, I felt that it was for the best. You were safest there."

Harry took a moment to soak in everything Dumbledore had said. He had known that he was protected on Privite Drive, Dumbledore had said so at the end of the last school year. He remembered having heard of an Arabella Figg from somewhere, though he wasn't sure where or how old Mrs. Figg was connected to all of this. But two things still bothered him. "But that doesn't explain why I'm here instead of the local muggle hospital. And why did Aunt Petunia call the hospital in the first place? She doesn't care if I live or die, none of them do."

"Petunia, while afraid of our kind and resentful of the opportunity that Lily had, still loves you. You are the only relative that she has left from the Evens family. It is true, Harry, that your aunt and uncle don't like our kind. But if you believe anything I have told you, I want you to believe this. Your aunt and uncle love you. They care for you, in their own way. That is why they got you to the hospital instead of leaving you to die."


End file.
